Ep 13 - Haruhi in Wonderland!
Haruhi in Wonderland! (不思議の国のハルヒ ''Fushigi no Kuni no Haruhi) ''is the 13th episode on the anime series. The episode revolves around Haruhi's dream about the day of her admission into Ouran Academy becomes an illusionary Alice in Wonderland fantasy. Episode Summary The episode begins with Haruhi, before she cut her hair, and her father outside the school gates. Ryouji/Ranka walks over without hesistation but Haruhi stops, as though comtemplating whether or not she truly wanted to before completeing the journey in the Academy's property. It skips to them sitting in the principal's office with Ryouji remarking that Haruhi completed the enitre school application form herself. After that the principal asks if Haruhi would leave the room so that he may finish his conversation with her father in private, inviting her to explore the grounds. She gets up and walks out as her father contemplates whether she will like it at the school. The scene cuts to her walking up the staircase and through a hallway, where she is momentarily distracted by a flock of birds flying past a window. The clock strikes 3 o'clock and Haruhi notices a door that is slightly ajar. Usa-chan (Honey's stuffed rabbit) waves one of its paws through the door. Haruhi looks completely at the doorway to watch the toy rabbit as it walks out of her sight of vision. Confused, she races over to the door. Peeking through, she sees the rabbit walking to the center of the room. A large red arrow points at the banana peel that Usa-chan had in its mouth at one point. A large hole opens up underneath it and Usa-chan turns around. Haruhi realizes that the rabbit is in fact stuffed. Haruhi yells, "Hey, wait. Hold on a minute." and chases Usa-chan. She slips on the banana peel and falls down the hole. Falling down the hole, she ends up sitting in a vase in the same room she had been in moments before, relieved she's okay. Unfortunately she falls off of the stand with the vase still stuck to her butt. The piano in front of opens up, revealing Shiro as a monkey. He places a stand to keep the piano top up and then yells in surprise as he spots Haruhi, dragging herself over to him asking for help. He ignores her and grabs a banana from the tree beside the piano. He pulls off the skin and takes a bite, disappearing into a cloud of pink smoke. Haruhi comments that he disappeared when it actually reveals that he just shrunk in size, running around and making high-pitched babbling noise. He pushes open a tiny door and runs through. Haruhi drags herself over to the door and it opens, revealing Shiro holding Usa-chan by the ear. He squeaks and runs down the hallway of the room. Usa-chan turns to Haruhi with a banana in its mouth. It then runs away, following Shiro into the darkness. Haruhi closes the door and curiously pulls herself to the piano, wondering where the heck Shiro came from since the inside looks like a regular piano. She scans the room, looking for a way out and another red arrow points to the tiny door Shiro ran through, revealing it to be the only possible exit. Haruhi gobbles down a bunch of bananas, peel and all, shrinking down to her desired height. She pushed the vase off of her and runs towards the door. Entering the room a group of light bulbs spell out the Japanese symbol for female as she passes by. Another group of lights starts a countdown from 3. At one the lights form a bunch of bananas. Haruhi questions this then slips on another banana peel. She slides down the hallway, the entire room filling up with light bulbs. As she nears the exits a bunch of lights light up forming a red arrow pointing down. She falls through another hole and above her appears the Japanese symbol for caution (once again in light bulbs). She lands in water, clasping her mouth to stop water from getting in. She quickly swims to the top, gasping for air. It appears that she has landed into a pool with a chair (similar to Tamaki's) in front of her. She swims to the edge and pulls herself out as the scene cuts to Kyoya's face. He tells her, "You've cried quite a bit, huh? You must have to fill a pool this size." It then reveals that Kyoya is the Caterpillar, sitting on a giant mushroom. He tells her that the pool of her tears isn't safe and that she should get out of it. At that point robotic crocodiles appear with heads on the back. Haruhi jumps back and grabs onto a pillar, asking Kyoya what they were. She then points out that she's returned to her original size to which Kyoya replies that she hasn't but if she wants to it will cost her. After that comment, Kirimi and Umehito appear walking hand in hand. Umehito asks Kyoya if they may have bit of mushroom. Kyoya says they may and that they can settle his tab at the end of the month. Haruhi asks him what kind of stuff he is always writing in his book. Kyoya points out that they have never met and she frowns, confused as to why she said always. Umehito and Kirimi both eat the mushrooms they picked. Umehito turns into a baby version of himself while Kirimi turns into a teenaged version of herself. Haruhi tells Kyoya that it wasn't quite what she had in mind when she said she wanted to get back to her normal size. Umehito ends up crawling through another pink doorway. When Haruhi mentions this to Kirimi and Kyoya, they show indifference, Kyoya saying that it is none of his business as he strokes Kirimi's neck with his pen. Haruhi raises through the doorway as it closes. She ends up slipping on yet another banana peel and it shows her in a room filled with banana peels. Then Hikaru's voice is heard laughing at her. Renge, holding baby Umehito, then informs her that she is the Duchess, the woman making banana soup is her cook and that Hikaru is her cat. It shows that Hikaru has a tail similar to the Chesire Cat making him the Chesire Cat. The cook then starts to through plates at Renge, complaining that she doesn't want to be the cook and that she is always the villian. She then announces that she quits and storms off. Haruhi asks if the baby is the Duchess's (Renge). Renge replies yes and says that she has to leave and gives Haruhi the baby, refusing to acknowledge when she'll be back. Hikaru says that she was joking and that the doll didn't belong to her. When Haruhi looks down she sees that the baby is gone and instead a cat shaped toy is in her hands. She turns to question Hikaru but finds that he has disappeared as well. She sets the doll down in his place and leaves the room. As she is walking down a hallway she spots The Chesire Cat which, this time, is Kaoru. He disappears and appears behind her. He shows her that he can disappear and reappear anywhere he wishes. Haruhi asks him if he can show her how to get out of there. He tells her that leaving Wonderland is strictly forbidden if you haven't had an audience with the queen. She then says that The Chesire Cat's constant disppearing is annoying and that they should "both" come out. Kaoru asks what she meant but she replies never mind and walks off. As she is leaving both Hikaru and Kaoru come out from behind their pillars and watch her. She walks passed Tamaki who is the Mad Hatter, who tells her that the table is full. Honey as the March Hare tells her that this fact is true. Mori is the doormouse who is sleeping peacefully on the table. The scene then pans out to show several of empty tables and seven empty chairs at their table. Tamaki and Honey once again insist that there is no room and Haruhi, annoyed, says that she understands and starts to leave. Tamaki then yells at her that she whouldn't brush them off like that and Honey says that they were only kidding. Haruhi sighs and sits across from them. Tamaki says that long hair is a good look for her but says that sadly she'll have to wear it much shorter in the future. She asks him why he cares. He doesn't respond. Haruhi tells Honey, who has a dining cart filled with Strawberry Shortcake, that if he continues to eat junk food he'll get cavaties. It is at that point that Mori wakes up and tells Honey to brush his teeth when he's finished. He then falls back to sleep. Tamaki gives Haruhi a riddle on fancy tuna which she gets wrong and Honey offers some red wine which she turns down. They both remark that getting her to play Alice was bit of a stretch but that she looks cute. The clock strikes 3 o'clock once more. Tamaki tells her that it is always 3 o'clock there and Honey remarks that it means it's always snack time. Haruhi finally asks them where she is anyway. Tamaki asks her to tell them what he and her father share is common because of her. He asks her what she will do once she's enrolled. She says she will probably study. He asks her what for. She tells that there is something specific she wants to be when she's older and that's why she enrolled at the academy. Honey asks what this is but before she can reply Tamaki cut in by saying, "What good are dream if all you do is work? There is more to life than books, you know." She says that she has to study to do well and Tamaki replies that it's okay to study but what about having a good time. All four of them repeat this. A trumpet is sounded off somewhere. Haruhi asks what it is for and Honey informs her that the Duchess is scheduled to be executed. Tamaki says that one does not go against the queen. Hauhi runs off. Honey remarks that even when she is dreaming she still is herself. The scene cuts to the Duchess (Renge) who is going to be executed for attending the Music Ball even though she says she was inivited. Haruhi bursts into the room, panting that she is Renge's legal counsel. The Queen says that it was irresponible of the Duchess (Renge) to abandon her child, saying that the child would feel lonely. Haruhi contradicts this by saying that when a mother leaves her child to provide for them, the children know that she is doing it out of love. She says that even though they might get lonely from time to time they still understand. She informs the Queen and King that by killing the Duchess they will basically be doing what the Duchess is accused of - abandoning a child. The King yells at Haruhi that instead of discussing what they are doing wrong they should discuss Haruhi's crimes which is breaking the vase she fell into earlier. Confused she states that it was in one piece when she got out of it. She insists she wasn't the one who broke it but the King and Queen refuse to believe her. She then has flashback to the time when she actually broke the vase in the first episode and is confused as to if it was her or someone else. The King calls out for the witnesses to testify. Tamaki appears out of nowhere saying that Haruhi has no fun in her routine and focuses to much on schoolwork. She yells at him calling his name. He asks her how she knows what his name is as the room is lit up, revealing many girls in the school uniform giggling. Kaoru and Hikaru ask her how she knew they were twins and Kyoya asks her how she knew about his black book. Honey tells her that she knew about his cavaties and Mori says, "How is that?" Everyone in the room repeats it. The King stands up and reveals himself to be Ryouji/Ranka, saying that he's happy that Haruhi has made so many friends. The Queen reveals herself to be Kotoko, her mother, saying Haruhi shouldn't be afraid to enjoy herself and have fun since her death made things hard for Haruhi. Haruhi reaches for her but wakes up before they can hug. Tamaki and Kyoya tell her it's time to get up and she smiles, saying that sometimes she can barely tell when she's awake. Gallery Notable Quotes Character Appearances Each main character corresponds to a character in Alice's Adventures In Wonderland: *Haruhi Fujioka - Alice *Tamaki Suoh - The Mad Hatter *Kyoya Ootori - The Caterpillar *Hikaru Hitachiin - The Chesire Cat *Kaoru Hitachiin - The Chesire Cat *Mitsukuni Haninozuka - The March Hare *Takashi Morinozuka - The Dormouse *Renge Houshakuji - The Duchess *Umehito Nekozawa - The Duchess' Baby *Ryouji "Ranka" Fujioka - The King of Hearts *Kotoko Fujioka - The Queen of Hearts *Shiro Takaoji - Mouse (cameo appearance) *Kanako Kasugazaki - Dodo Bird (cameo appearance) *Tohru Suzushima - Dodo Bird (mentioned by Kanako) *Usa-chan - The White Rabbit Trivia Category:Anime Episodes